The Tension Between The Authors
by YellowShadess
Summary: Crossover Time! Castle and Beckett find bones in New York City, they call in Dr. Temprance Brennan for help. Will Castle and Brennan be able to get along long enough to work together. Will Beckett be able to get over the fact that Booth is helping them on the case? Set in Season 8 of Bones and Season 5 of Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to do a crossover of Castle and Bones! Hope you enjoy it! Set in Castle season 5 and Bones season 8 ****-J.A.**

* * *

New York City. Castle Residence/Crime Scene

Castle woke to the sound of a phone ringing. He looked at his nightstand to see Beckett's phone. He picked it up and rolled over to see the part of the bed empty. Where was she? He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find his girlfriend making coffee. "Finally, you got me a cup of coffee." He smiled as she gave him the look. "Really Castle." She smiled and handed him the coffee to Castle. He handed her the phone ad drank his coffee. She spoke up. "Body drop. West 96th street. Lets go." They both got dressed and arrived at the scene.

They walked up to the scene only to be stopped by Esposito and Ryan. "You aren't gonna want to see this. You might throw up." Beckett was confused. "I've never thrown up from a body and I wont start now." Ryan hurried and stopped her and said, "No, Beckett. The body is all bones and it's gross." In all her years of being in the NYPD, she never got a bone case. Lanie came over to talk to the detectives. "I'm going to need some help. I'm not an anthropologist." Esposito look at Lanie in confusion. "What the hell is an Anthropologist?" Lanie explained that an anthropologist is a scientist that studies bones. "I have a friend down in DC who works with the world famous anthropologist Dr. Temprance Brennan." Castle lifts his head, "Did you say Temprance Brennan?" Everyone looks at him. "You know her?" Beckett says. "She is the author of those mystery books. I've been competing with her for years to get 1st on the New York's best sellers list. I've won for the past 5 years in a row" He exclaimed proudly. "Speaking of that, I have to check the list!" He dug his phone out of his pocket and walked away. Beckett turned to Lanie and spoke, "Please call your friend." Lanie nodded and walked away.

* * *

Washington D.C. Jeffersonian institute

Booth walked into Brennan's office to find her sitting at her desk starring at her computer screen in horror. He made his presence known. She looked at him and smiled, but it didn't last long. She was pissed about something. She pointed to the screen and spoke to Booth, "Can you believe this! Richard Castle is 1st in the New York Times best sellers list! This is absolute bull!" Booth tried to comfort Brennan. "Don't worry about it Bones. Let's just go home." Brennan agreed and she got ready to leave. As they were walking out the door Cam walked in and stopped them. "Hold on there you two. I just got a call from an old friend in New York. Dr. Brennan. You are needed by the NYPD on a case." Cam handed her a file with information and started to walk away. Booth stopped her. "What about the FBI?" Cam turned and said, "I'm sorry Booth. You can go with her, but not as an FBI agent. They already advised me that FBI will not assist in this case."

Back at their house, Booth and Brennan prepared to go to New York. Booth turns to Brennan, "Is Christine packed?" Brennan smiled, "Yes, I finished that before and I put her to sleep so she wont fuss getting on the plane." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. After everything was packed they loaded up the taxi and drove to the airport. Booth was upset that an FBI liaison was helping on a case without the FBI but, he couldn't do anything about it. "Who is picking us up?" Booth asked Brennan as she read the file. "A one Detective Kate Beckett and a Mr. Rich- oh no. no. no. no. Not him!" Booth was confused. "Who?" "Richard Castle!" Booth sighed in relief "Thank god. You scared me. So what? That pulp fiction writer has nothing on you! You are way better than him." She sighed. "I just don't want to hear him about him being 1st. Why is he even there! He is only a writer?" Booth looked at her. "I don't know, but we will find out soon."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this crossover. I wish there was a crossover in real life. *Cough* Marlowe *Cough* Hanson. :) I'll post more tomorrow. -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got home from vacation 2 hours ago. Here is chapter 2 of my cross-over! **

* * *

LaGuardia Airport. Airplane tunnel. New York City.

Booth and Brennan walked off of the plane. Brennan held a sleeping Christine in her arms. It was 10pm on the East Coast and the pair were exausted. They just wanted to go to their hotel and sleep. Booth held up the file and they both read it. "Okay Bones, Detective Kate Beckett, Homicide. She is the youngest woman to ever make detective in the NYPD, Her mother was murdered in 1999. Her partner is Richard Castle. He has written books based on her... wait, Nikki Heat. Oh My God he wrote Nikki Heat! I absolute-" Brennan shot him a look of pure hatred. "-ly hate them! What crap!" She rolled her eyes and walked towards baggage claim, looking for Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle.

* * *

LaGuardia Airport. Baggage Claim. New York City.

Castle and Beckett stood by Baggage Claim reading the file on Dr. Brennan. "Alright Castle, Dr. Temprance Brennan, World renown Forensic Anthropologist. Abandoned by her parents at 15, she found her mothers remains in 2006. Her partner is FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Oh No! Not FBI! I hope he doesn't come." Castle took the file from her and closed it. "I'm sure he did. They are dating. They have a child together. Also, he wouldn't let his Partner and Girlfriend go to a different without him. Especially to work on another case." Beckett looked at him in confusion. "How do you know all of that?"

"She is my competitor. I had to research her to see what I was up against."

Beckett rolled her eyes and looked out for Dr. Brennan. She spotted a woman and a man walking out of the tunnel holding a sleeping little girl. They were looking for someone. When they spotted who they were looking for they started to walk over towards them. That must be Dr. Brennan.

Brennan and Booth walked towards Castle and Beckett, determined to get this little meet and greet over with and get to their hotel. Christine was starting to get heavy and Brennan didn't want to shift her to Booth in fear of waking her up.

"Here we go, Castle" Beckett muttered and then put on a smile.

"Here we go, Booth" Bones Whispered and put on a sleepy smile.

"Dr. Brennan! Hello. I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Richard Castle. Welcome to New York." She extend her hand and Bones took it. "Hello Detective, Mr. Castle. This is my partner Seeley Booth and this is our daughter Christine." Both Castle and Beckett starred at the sleeping little girl in awe. She looked just like her mother. She gorgeous" Castle said. "Thank you" Booth smiled. "So, Shall we show you to your hotel?" Beckett said. Apon saying that, Both Booth and Brennan nodded and smiled. They group walked out of the airport and went to their hotel.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you liked it! The only reason why I used LaGuardia Airport is because I live in New York and I just got home from vacation and I used that Airport. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Kitties! Here is Chapter 3 of my crossover! Hope you've enjoyed it so far! **

* * *

The next day Brennan arrived at the 12th precinct. Booth stayed at the hotel with Christine and let Brennan do her work. He wasn't apart of the investigation and Brennan was upset that Booth wasn't helping on the case. She didn't like solving cases without him. But, the NYPD strictly forbid FBI help on this case.

As Brennan walked out of the elevator of the Homicide floor she was greeted by Captain Gates. "Hello Dr. Brennan. I'm Captain Victoria Gates. Welcome to the 12th." Brennan shook the captain's hand and smiled. She was directed to Beckett's desk. As she walked over to the desk she felt eyes on her. She was used to people starring at her but she always had Booth next to her so it felt weird. She approached the desk but was stopped by 2 men. An Irish man and a Hispanic one. They must be detectives also. "Excuse me miss. Who are you?" The hispanic one spoke up. "Hello I'm Dr. Temprance Brennan. I'm looking for Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle. I'm the Forensic Anthropologist." She extended her hand the Irish detective took it. "Hello Dr. Brennan! I'm so sorry we didn't recognize you! I'm Detective Kevin Ryan and this is Detective Javier Esposito. They are down at the morgue, let us bring you down there." Brennan smiled and let the two nice detectives bring her down to the morgue.

They entered the morgue and found three people sort of looking at the body from a distance. Ryan made their presence known. "Guys. Dr. Brennan is here." Brennan stepped forward and smiled. Lanie took off her gloves and extended her hand to Brennan. "Hello Dr. Brennan I'm Dr. Lanie Parish, But you can call me Lanie." Brennan smiled and greeted Lanie, then she put on her gloves and got to work. Everyone was amazed at Brennan's knowledge of bones.

"Hispanic Female. Early 30s. Given birth. Cause of death is a blow to the skull suggesting a subdural hematoma. Oh..." Everyone looked at her in suspicion. "Oh what?" said Beckett. "It appears that she had been bound for several weeks. She struggled against the wire or rope and it cut through her skin all the way to the bone. Also, she had been stabbed prior to death. There are nicks on all the ribs. May I send the x-rays to my colleague Ms. Angela Montenegro at the Jeffersonian for a reconstruction?" She asked the detectives and they all nodded. she smiled and dug out her laptop and started a video feed. In a matter of minutes a woman appeared on the screen.

"Sweetie! How's NYC?" The woman asked. Brennan smiled. "It's good Angela." As Brennan started to talk to Angela, everyone appeared on screen and Angela was startled. "Honey! Who is everyone?" "Angela This is Detectives Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito, and Kevin Ryan and this is Dr. Lanie Parish." Everyone waved and Esposito spoke up. "Why hello there. You can call me Javi." He winked and Angela giggled. Brennan spoke up "Slow your roll there _Javi, _She's married and has a kid." Everyone laughed and Esposito bowed his head. "Ang, I'm sending you an x-ray for a reconstruction." Angela nodded and started to push some buttons. As this was happening Cam walked in talking to Hodgins.

"Dr. Hodgins. I don't appreciate being told by security that two of my workers are having sex in Cleopatra's bed! Please, can you and Angela save it for home?" Everyone started laughing so hard that you could probably hear it from New York. Angela's face turned red. She was so embarrassed. Hodgins and Cam turned towards the Angelatron to find 4 people laughing their asses off and Brennan sitting in the middle of them smiling, trying not to laugh. Cam smiled and recognized her old friend. "Lanie! How have you been!" Lanie, gaining back her composure replied, "I'm good Cam. You actually just made my week with that little story you just told all of us." Hodgins, still being in shock spoke up, "So, who is everyone?" Brennan spoke up, "This is Detectives Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito, and Kevin Ryan and this is Dr. Lanie Parish. Everyone, This is Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela's husband." That last part directed at Esposito.

Angela started to construct a face from the pictures and x-rays. Everyone stayed on the video call discussing the case are talking about Cam's old times in New York. Angela was done in a half hour. She ran it through the database. "Found her. Maria Lopez. 31. Last seen by her husband 2 months ago. She has a 2 year old daughter and lives in- Uh oh. She lived in DC." What was she doing in New York if she lived in DC. Beckett wasn't happy about this. This meant that FBI was needed and she wasn't the happiest person when it came to the FBI helping on a case.

* * *

**Literally took me all day to write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter comes Booth and the FBI. -J.A.**


End file.
